A Fox's Pack
by vanpiric heart
Summary: After killing a bandit Naruto finds a scroll, afterwords he gains a title, a summon, and several women, rated M for future lemons. Naru/Tsume/Hana/Harem. Redone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Some guy asked me to do this one soon, so I did.

"speech"

'thought'

"**kyubbi"**

After reading the review from FluffyNevyn I decided to redo this chapter a little bit, just to making it closer to how i actually pictured it.

The Fox's Pack

Naruto found himself walking aimlessly again, it had only been a day since they left the village in Wave after the bridge was finished. He was still thinking about what Haku had said to him that day in the woods. 'When someone has something important to them only then do they become truly strong' but who did Naruto have? The list was to short, with the death of Haku and Zabuza a couple days ago,it only got shoter. The only people he had were jiji, the owner of Ichiracu and his daughter. His crush hated him for him, his sensei didn't really care one way or another, and his 'best friend' only cared about power. So why did he remain a ninja?

"DIE!" Naruto stepped to the side avoiding a knife going for his neck. After putting distance between himself and the attacker Naruto gave him a once over. He wasn't much, average size, boney build, the only thing really note worthy was the two red fang shaped tattoos on his checks. 'Is he one the Inuzuka? Only Kiba's family has those marks.' The bandit charged, bad foot work, slow, and seemly half-crazed. Naruto just pulled out a shrunken and it lodged itself into his throat. He died before ever getting close to Naruto.

"Moron, there's no way a bandit can beat a ninja" Naruto walked up to the body kicking it over and started going threw his pockets, 'a ninja needs every advantage available' after seeing the bandit has nothing he notices a simble on the man's right arm. 'A blood seal?' Naruto takes some blood from the man's neck.

"**That's Grave robbing kit"** came the booming voice in his head.

'Tell that to someone who cares' after the fox's fit of laughter died down Naruto released a three ft. long red scroll had to ask the fox a dumb question, 'Hey fox, what does this say?"

"**Can't you read?"** asked the annoyed voice

"Those bastards ruined my education remember."

"***sigh* it says Inuzuka's Wolfs contract, why?" **

'Not coincidence, his family must have had this stolen from them. 'How to return it with no one seeing?'

"**Storage scroll?"** With that Naruto pulled one out and sealed the contract inside. He then buried it at the bottom of everything else of his, hoping on one would look for it.

Team 7 camp:

The others were sitting around doing their own thing. Sasuke was brooding and wishing Naruto was there, not because he liked Naruto he was more of a scape goat to destract Sakura. Sakura was fawning over the emo-king, and Kakashi was reading his smut while thinking, 'Are these three ready for the exams? Sasuke may have skill but just might not have the power needed yet, Naruto has lots of power but no skill, and Sakura has almost no power and no skill besides chakra control.' After Naruto returned he got attention the only time he didn't want any.

"Hello Naruto, where have you been?" asked the scarecrow, 'damn you sensei, why NOW?'

"Just taking a little stroll" replied Naruto without missing a beat. His sensei accepted his answer and told his team to go to bed so they could start moving in the morning. Naruto and Saskue were releaved at the idea of sleep, Naruto to keep the scroll secert as Emo-king was bond to demained it so he could get stronger. Sasuke just wanted Sakura to shut up. Naruto then went to his mind scape where he began to argue with his house guest.

"**Sign the damn thing! It will be helpful"** Kyuubi yelled at his capture.

"No" came the all too calm reply.

"**Why not?"**

"If I return the scroll after I sign it, they will try to kill me for using a family treasure without permission"

"**Fine then ask the head for permission"**

"Deal, now SHUT THE HELL UP!" the rest of the night passed in relative silence. The next morning they reached the hidden leaf and went their own ways. Naruto first went to his house to drop the stuff he didn't need and to take a shower. After changing into fresh cloths he made his way to Kiba's house, he didn't like Kiba, he was the only one to be able to press several of his buttons at once besides the emo.

When he finally arrived he was prying that Kiba wasn't here. He knocked and Kiba's mother answered, now she didn't hate Naruto but she didn't like him either she was indifferent. He reached for his pouch, when Tsume saw this she was on guard until she saw it was just a storage scroll. Naruto open the scroll and summoned the wolf's contract. She eyed him wondering what that was, after she turned it to read the label her eye widened, and before he could comprehend what happened Naruto was being smothered in the best of ways.

"Thank you for this Naruto-kun" Naruto was enjoying his position too much too notice the added suffix. His face was red with a smirk on instead of his goofy grim Then Hana came around the corner to see her mother twirling with something orange in her arms.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Tsume stopped to look at her daughter, who had a look like when a parent caught their kid doing something they weren't suppose to do. After put Naruto down much to his obvious displeasure. Then walked up to her with the scroll in hand.

"Look at what Naruto has brought us!" Hana was a little freaked out at how cheery her mom was. After getting a look at the scroll her jaw dropped.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto's head tilted to the left a little.

"Some thief with marks like yours tried to kill me and died himself, after I searched the body I found it." They looked at him with a dead-pan expression. "What?"

"Naruto only our family has these marks"

"Well that guy had them, and almost no chakra" the two just looked at each other and shrugged. "Anyways can I sign it?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but only members of the Inuzuka can sign it." Naruto sighed and nodded before Spume's partner added his two cents.

"Wait, what about giving him 'that'" the two wolf women looked at the wolf like he was nuts.

"Are you sure?" Tsume asked the wolf nodded "but we haven't given anyone 'that' in fifty years"

"After bringing back our legacy he deserves it" Tsume nodded and Hana was silent but looked nervous.

"Naruto-kun can we talk inside?" Naruto nodded and the three of them went into the house. "Now Naruto we have a proposal for you"

"What is it?" asked a confused Naruto who just wanted the wolf's contract.

"I first ask that you save all questions till the end." Naruto nodded, "In our family we treasure loyalty above all else. If someone does something that helps us greatly we give them a special title that only people from outside our clan can be given. We beleave you should have the title because you've returned a scroll that a rouge branch of our family took a hundred years ago." Naruto's face was one of disbelieving," We are given you the title of 'Alpha', the title gives you the status of being head of our clan, gives you a partner, our contract and the right to many wives" they waited for Naruto response.

"What's with that last one?" they both fell over with disbelief

"Well Naruto-kun will you take it or not? Asked an annoyed Tsume with an impatient Hana watching intently. Had anyone read their minds they would heard, 'Please Just Take IT!'

"Sure" said Naruto with a shrug. The Inuzuka women nodded to one another, doing their best to conceal their excitement then lead Naruto to a room.

End Chapter 1

Short chapter but please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

"**kyubbi"**

Lemon warning

Botched Ritual?

Naruto felt weird, he was brought to a room that looked like any other but as soon as they entered the two Inuzuka women practically striped him, quite enthusiastically might I add. Now he was sitting down with no shirt with a wolf woman drawing on him with blood. 'Why am I doing this again?'

"**Just calm down kit, it'll be over soon. Then you'll have a clan, a summoning, and these hot girls"** Naruto made a bitter face and mumbled about 'pervy foxs' and waited for Tsume to finish. After she did she began to chant.

"Blood of Wolfs, blood of man, blood is blood, we hunt, we kill, we are humans who lives not only with wolfs but as them. One without wolf's blood we welcome you as one of ours!" with that she struck him in the back with chakra infused claws. The writing changed into a paw print with three torn line like circles. The pain was excruciating, his nails forcefully became claws, his muscles reformed becoming stronger and leaner, and his whisker marks became about as defined as when Naruto first used the Kyuubi's power, his eye remained blue but now had slits in them. His fang marks started on his bottom eyelid and reached to about two inches above his whisker marks. His were sharp at the bottom. Before passes out he heard the Kyuubi say the most terrifying thing.

"**Oh crap!" **'Not good if the damn fox is worrying' He then fell into unconsciousness. The two Inuzuka women then picked him up and took him to a large bedroom for him.

[Naruto's mind]

He look over the endless meadows he made not long ago to shut the damn fox up, turning around he was greeted by a woman who looked to be about nineteen wearing a black kimono with red sakura blossoms on it. She had red hair, red silted eyes, a curvy figure, red fox ears with black tips on top of her head, and nine fox tails of the same colors.

"Must be something important for you to be using your human form"

"**Yeah… Something happened during the ritual…"** Naruto's face went into a snarl, and Kyuubi crinched as it made her nervous. One might ask why would an angry Naruto scare the Kyuubi, but one must remeber that Naruto controled how Kyuubi's prison looks he could make it three inch in total size. The idea that he had that kind of control scared her.

"What happened?"

"**Well… when your body began to change… an unexpected factor was added."** Naruto began to tap his figures.

"Just tell me already!" he shouted

"***sigh* During the ritual some of my chakra came out and merged with you."**

"So? It's not the first time"

"**It's the way it merged that's the problem"** Naruto's head went slightly to the right**, "Before the seal would delude my chakra with yours making the effect nonexistent, but the ritual caused the seal to fail if only for a moment." ** Naruto let out a frustrated grown.

"What does that mean?"

"**You're a demon now…"** Naruto's jaw dropped "**Your fangs and claws are sharper and stronger than the Inuzuka, you are also immortal and you'll stop ageing after sixteen or so. This effect will also be passed on to your mates."** Naruto was dumb founded.

"Anything else?"

"**Not to my knowledge but I'll tell you f I find anything else"** Naruto then proceeded to leave his mind, "**maybe I should ask to be one of his mates? He is handson, now he's immortal, and the seal made so I die with him so him so he **_**really**_** is the last guy I'll be with.****"** the kyuubi told herself the moment he left.

[real world]

Naruto awoke from his sleep to see mother and daughter talking, but the odd part of that was they had their backs to him, that itself wasn't strange but the fact they were sticking their butts out toward him was. Naruto who before was a red-blooded male, but now even more so because of the added animal traits could not tare his gaze from their behinds. 'What the hell's the matter with me?'

"**They are trying to arouse you**" Naruto did not know how to respond to that

'Why?' After the fox woman giggled at his clueless-ness she decided to explain,

"**The women of this family like very feral men, but won't resort to bestiary. With how feral you look and with the powerful aura you give off even in your sleep you probably put them in heat." **

'How does that happen?'

"**Simple, they became slightly animal when they went through the ritual like you, and when they fall into the presence of a male with a powerful dominating aura they submit rather easily" **

'That's a little messed up'

"**Why? They don't mind, but you should find women outside this clan to mate with"**

'Why?'

"**I doubt that you'd be happy with the women around always bowing to your will all the time. I know that you like a challenge, no matter the type."** Naruto nodded. Then the two wolf women noticed he was up, after the ritual a person was suppose to be out for about three hours but Naruto had recovered in ten minutes. This intrigued and aroused the two. It wasn't like his ridicules amount of stamina was a secret ether. Their pride as ninja was the only thing that kept them from tearing off their cloths and throwing themselves to the floor with their asses striate up to offer themselfs. The two approached him carrying the scroll that started this mess.

After being told what they needed, he signed the contract and did the necessary hand signs and called up as much chakra as possible. Thanks to the mutation done in the ritual was a lot more he could have before. The wolf that appeared before them was black wit gray fur on his under side and an eye patch over the right eye where a vertical scar was.

"Who dares call me the wolf of war: Kenpachi Zaraki" Naruto let out a small growl.

"I, the Alpha Naruto Uzumaki- Inuzuka did" he said forcing all the killer intent he could onto the wolf. The wolf looked at Naruto with a slight interest.

"What do you what then? The Inuzuka haven't summoned us in a long time, so why now?" Naruto told the wolf what he knew as the wolf got closer, while Naruto didn't know why, but the Inuzuka women did. The wolf was analyzing Naruto, unlike the dogs of the Inuzuka, stronger wolfs could tell everything about a person from smell alone. "I see, so what are you asking for?"

"For forgiveness from the wolf tribe for the domestication of the previous wolfs descendents, a partner for me and new wolfs to restore the clan to its former glory." With that Naruto gave a deep respecting bow.

"I'll speak to the tribe and tell you as soon as possible" before disappearing the wolf gave a toothy sadistic grin that sent a wave of uneasiness over the group.

It was Naruto who voiced the group thought, "He creeps me out" animal and human alike nodded. After taking a moment to compose herself, Tsume decided to tell Naruto what needed to be done.

"Naruto, we must speak of what you need to do before officially take the rights of being clan head" Naruto sat at attention, "You need to learn our clan jutsu, and to restrain yourself before the konoho concile. You should also get your first mate before then to, it can be anyone female but we would prefer it to be someone of the Inuzuka, like Hana or myself." Naruto nodded not missing the hint.

"Alright when do we begin my training?" he asked just to mess with them, both Tsume and Hana looked a little annoyed at his question. The laughter in his head told him that the kyuubi caught his joke, **"Damn kit, never thought you'd be toying with them on purpose"**

"We can't start you real training until you get your partner because most of our abilities are based on them" said Hana hoping to convice him to spend a little time lazing about so she could show off her body to him.

"I can start right now" argued Naruto

"No you can't" Naruto made his cross seal and made one Kage bushin. "Naruto bushin won't work" the copy then walked over and poked her forehead, which surprised both Hana and Tsume. "Kage bushin? But how?" asked a dumb founded Hana

"I heard there was a graduating genin that can use Kage bushin" said Tsume, Naruto smiled at Hana's still slack jawed, wide eyed expression.

"Can we start?" the two older women looked to each other and shrugged, though annyoned that he wasn't listening It was good to see that he was willing to work hard.

"Sure, but don't get too frustrated if you don't get it right away"

"Fine, when is Kiba coming back?"

"In a couple of days, he is on a c-rank mission with his team" Hana and her mother where confused by his question, why did he care when Kiba was coming back? "Why?"

"I don't plan on anyone knowing about this just yet" they nodded, it would be difficult to get the village's support on this matter. Many would probably call for his death claiming that he was manipulating them to get more power for himself or he was trying to breed several demon spawns.

"Alright but first lets get you some new cloths, you're a ninja and ninjas don't wear orange" said Tsume wanting to see what Naruto would look like in real ninja cloths and hopefully something showy, "Hana take him to the warehouse and get him something nice" Hana did as she was instructed. Naruto went running through the place and grabbed a fish net t-shirt black baggy pants and a black vest which he kept zipped up. All in all it looked decent on him.

Inuzuka Yard:

Hana and Tsume thought Naruto would have trouble learning their techniques and they were wrong. It all came quite naturally for Naruto but the one warning Hana gave him left him confused.

"If you train too hard at once you'll go ballistic, it happens because of our animal nature." He had been training as hard as he could for nearly three hours and he had yet to go 'ballistic.' He decided to ask kyuubi about it?

'Hey foxy'

"**Yes Naruto?"** her tone was definitely weird as it was almost seductive.

'I haven't gone all crazy like they said I would, what's the deal?'

"**Hmm, it could be that your animal nature closer resembles a fox, you know cleaver instead of stupid." **

'O..k… well thanks' her goodbye was a seductive giggle.

While the Kyuubi was flirting with him Hana and Tsume where rapeing him with their eyes. He had been training for three hours, he was sweaty, but he didn't show any signs of fatige and his aura was still coming off of him in waves. This made it harded for the two to not throw themselves at him. Finally Naruto called it a day after Tsume taught him to use the fang over fang with his kage bushin.

After a healthy dinner Hana confronted Naruto on a touchy subject, "Naruto, will you be particapating in the chunin exams?" Naruto who hadn't heard anything about it just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, Kakshi-sensei wasn't said anything about it" both women released a sigh of releaf that went unnoticed by Naruto, as did hungry smirks.

"So Naruto..." Hana began to slide closer to Naruto "What kind of women do you like?" He began to inwardly panic, he was not ready to deal with these two if they came to him becasue he knew he would mark them if his sex drive control was pushed to far. He knew escape was impossible after not only Hana but Tsume rapped their arms around him and began to lick the rims of his ears. Naruto could feel himself losing control as his lust grew. **'So his ears are sensitive too' **giggled the kyuubi making sure Naruto hadn't heard her.

When Hana finnaly licked his whisker marks it became too much for him and grabbed Hana by the back of her hair and kissed her roughly, she was like silly puddy in his hand. He had to admit the fox was right, this wasn't as fun as if they tried to fight him for dominance. He then bite her nick on the right side leaveing four puncker wounds as his mark. He then threw her to the floor and literally ripped her cloths off showing her breast had small pink nipples, her ass was round and firm, and her skin tone was even despite the heavy cloths she usually wore. Naruto then ripped off his own cloths and the sight before Hana and her mom was not disappointing, in fact they were pleasantly surprized. He was abnormaly large for a boy his age, thanks to his little 'prisoner' he was an amazing 13 inches. When Hana saw itshe was a little scared after all it was her first time, her mother was drooling. For Tsume it had been a very long time because her last mate left because he was board. He was an asshole who thought himself better than everyone else and left after Kiba was conceived, it had hurt Hana, Kiba always blamed himself for his Tou leaving, and Tsume had been too afraid to try to marry again but today the animal inside her had control.

Hana's eyes were clouded with lust but she could only wimper as her way of saying 'please'. Naruto didn't hesitate as he bite her right nipple to make it tender before he began to suck on it. Her yelping only encouraged him to do more and be rougher. He then sunk two of his clawed fingures into her as he used two others to play with her clit. She was practically screaming. After a couple of minutes he pulled out his fingures and stopped his asult on his tit. Then without warning he buried his member inside her making her scream so loud all the neoubers could hear. Tsume had begone to play with herself as she watched, her nipples too were pink but she had been lactating and her hips were a bit bigger around. After twenty minutes of Naruto wildy ramming himself into Hana he came with a low throuty growl. Hana then lost concess with her mouth still drooling and tears running down the sides of her face.

After Naruto took a minute to catch his breath, smelled somethins in the air. He looked around and found Tsume with her ass faceing him in the air, with her fingures still playing with her pussy. Her eyes did the pleating for her, he walked over to her, grabed her hair and forcefully raised her to mark her. His mark on Tsume was the same as on Hana. After she fell back to the floor Naruto made no effort for foreplay, simply shoving his dick into her with all the strength he could. Animalisic is the only word to discribe why Naruto fucked Tsume, no sence of gentelness, no time to savor one orgasum as he tryed to force her to the next one, even he just blasted through his six orgasums. Then after cuming six times Naruto pulled and Tsume wimpered her disapointment, which was short lived as he then shoved his dick into her ass. Her screams lead him on for another hour before they both reached their limits and came together before Hana passed. Naruto roled off of her panting, he looked at the clock to see it was past midnight. He picked up his mates and took them to his room, pulled a blanket over the three of them and went to sleep.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

"**kyubbi"**

Lemon warning

Sorry about taking so long, I've been lacking in inspiration for my stories.

**Exams and dominance**

Naruto awoke the next morning to see his mates cuddled up next to him. He look to the near by clock and saw that he was already late for his team meeting. Naruto tried to force his mates off but having his shoulders pinned didn't help him, so he tried something… dirtier. With the rest of his arms still free he slipped two clawed fingers into each of their snatches. This resulted in moans from each until they threw off their need to sleep.

"Why Naruto-kun so early?" cooed Hana happy to have such a nice wake up call.

"Actually I couldn't wake you two up and I need to get to my team meeting." Hana and Tsume gave him an angry glare. "Hey when I get back we can fuck like rabbits" they nodded and got off of Naruto but when Tsume tried to get up she found her ass hurt to much to do so.

"Damn my ass hurts"

"Why would your ass hurt?" Hana asked her mother who only grinned and motioned her eyes toward Naruto. "What? Naruto-kun why did you do mom's ass and not mine?" Tsume answered for him.

"You didn't last the two hours before he goes there" she said sticking her tongue out.

"It's not my fault that it was my first time." The two continued to argue even after Naruto went to the storage shed to get replacement cloths. 'Why would they be arguing about something so stupid?'

"**It means a lot to them, it's like showing favoritism."** Naruto nodded as he headed to the door until Hana and Tsume came running after him.

"Wait! You need to put on a Henge until your ready to announce your new status to the rest of the village" said Tsume. Naruto nodded and using the Henge made him look like he did up till yesterday.

Naruto arrived to see everyone else including Kakashi, "Wow, even Kakashi got here before me" all sent him an angry glare, which he shrugged off. Than they got a whiff of him as he forgot to take a shower.

"Naruto-baka you stink!" Kakashi then sniffed the air, 'smells like…*sniff* *sniff* Sex! My student already had sex, I'm so proud!' All turned to see Kakashi with anime style tears running down his face. He then moved with Guy like speed to Naruto's side.

"So who was the lucky lady?" Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

"Ladies and I'm not giving any names" whispered back Naruto. Kakashi's tears came faster.

"Your first time was a threesome? I so proud!" then Kakshi turned serious…sort of. Turning back to his three students he gave them the papers to participate in the chunin exams and after explaining he left. Everyne went their own way, 'Hana and Tsume aren't gonna be happy'

"**Don't forget to tell them what I told you"** Kyuubi told him, 'That just going to make things worse' **"No it wont, trust me. It'll give them a sense of relief when you tell hem about the exam"** Naruto nodded and ran home to tell his mates.

Once he was inside the Inuzuka estate he dropped his henge and found Hana and Tsume in the living room. 'Oh Kami, this is the part I've been dreading.' **"I'm telling you they ****won't**** be upset!"** Naruto sighed and walked in and sat down.

"How was the team meeting?" asked Hana but she still looked worked up.

"Kakashi smelled that I had sex" both Hana and Tsume tensed, "he doesn't know with who, but he knows the less important details." Both nodded.

"Fine, now on to what you promised this morning." Said Tsume as she began to get closer and from what Naruto could smell she was very wet and Hana was no better off.

"Wait I've got something to tell you both." Narutp felt a small killing intent from them as they were obviously annoyed that Naruto wouldn't just fuck them already. After they sat down Naruto took a deep breath, "Kakashi has entered us in the chunin exams" Hana and Tsume suddenly went wide eyed.

"DON'T TAKE IT" they both shouted, very scared for their mate's safety.

"There's more," both settled down but he could tell that they were still upset. "Tsume does Hana know about my condition?"

"Yes I told her this morning" Naruto nodded.

"Well during the ritual one of the seal's functions failed." Both women had worry all over their faces. "It usually filters the fox's power to insure that my body is uninfected by it's presence but the ritual caused it to fail for a moment but that was enough time for it to alter my genetic code. Long story short I'm now a demon, I can't be killed, I'll stop ageing at about sixteen and these effects are passed on to my mates, so I understand if you hate me now." Neither could believe what they heard, they would live forever and would never get older. Before Naruto could understand what was going on he was tackled to the floor by his mates.

"We won't hate you Naru-kun." Said Hana.

"You're our mate now and forever" said Tsume and she began to kiss him roughly while Hana began to nip at his ear. The three were really getting into it until,

"Mom, Hana I'm home!" Yelled Kiba. The three jumped up and Naruto leaped out the nearby window and pushed himself against the wall just outside. After they quickly got into non-compromising situation Kiba came running into the room. "Hey mom!" both had to hide how much they hated him right now.

"Kiba your back early." Stated Tsume with an underlining of malice.

"Yeah Kurenai-sensei made us rush back. Now that I think about it, almost the whole mission was rushed since I asked Hinata to be my mate." This caught all three people's attention.

"What did she say?" asked Hana having a pretty good idea.

"She kept mumbling something I couldn't hear, so I decided to just go ahead and mark her but Kurenai-sensei and Shino kept getting in the way" Kiba said happily, having no idea just how badly he pissed off his audience of three. When the combined killing intent of the three hit him and Acamaru it caused the dog began to wine, and Kiba to shiver.

"Go to your room" Tsume growled out and Kiba obeyed without question. After he was out of earshot Naruto popped up from behind the window in his henge again.

"I'm going to find Hinata and apologize claiming to be sending the message for the Inuzuka clan." Both nodded, the last thing they needed was for the Hyuga to be demanding Kiba's head on a platter. Naruto then took off at full speed to find the Hyuga heiress. After about ten minutes a smell caught his noise, it smelled of chimonine buns and lavender and there was only one person who smelled like that. Jumping down he saw on the steam shore Hinata and she looked very depressed. Naruto decided to just go ahead and give her the apology.

"Hey Hinata!" said girl turned around recognizing the voice. Sure she saw Naruto but she also saw the field of chakra around him so she knew of the henge. 'Is it Kiba trying to mark me again or is it kidnappers, I've got to defend myself since Kurenai -sensei isn't around'

"Who are you?" Hinata demanded taking up a fighting stance. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Naruto" he answered simply.

"Then why are you wearing a henge?" Naruto sighed and mubbled something like, 'damn Byakugan'

"Hinata don't tell anyone what I'm going to show you as it would cause a lot of problems." Hinata never lowered her fighting stance but nodded. Naruto then dropped his henge showing his new form, which Hinata had to quickly wipe away some drool because of it.

"Naruto! Wh-what ha-happened? Again Naruto sighed.

"Sit down it's a long story" Hinata obliged, and he told her the jest of what was going on, minus the kyuubi's effects and his mates.

"So your head of Kiba's clan now?" Naruto nodded. "And for some reason this would upset a lot of people in Konoha" again Naruto nodded.

"I can't tell Kiba either because he'll blab. Worse I can't punish him yet because of that, not as clan head or his new tou." Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAT!"

Naruto was caught off guard by how loud she got for a moment. "I'm mated" Hinata felt her heart shatter in the time that one fraise was said. "The role of being the 'Alpha' head means I half to have multiple mates and one has to be an original member of the Inuzuka." This sent Hinata's mind on another path.

'Naruto has to have many wifes, which means I still have a shot.' Her musings were cut short as Naruto got to his first reason for being there. Bowing low,

"Hinata on behalf of the Inuzuka I apologize for Kiba trying to force himself on you, while I can't make the appropriate punishment right now I promise you I will, and to insure this doesn't happen again I will help you in getting any guy you may like." Hinata was surprised at this comment but she knew that it was now or never.

"Bu-but I like…" Naruto was wondering who it was that would cause her to suddenly stop.

"Who Sasuke?" she shook her head no, "Shino?" again she shook her head, "Shikamaru?" the same, "Choji?" again, "I don't know many others, so who?" Hinata gulped.

"Y-you." She said in almost a whisper. Shock was clear on Naruto's face as he began to put two and two together.

"You want me?" Naruto asked Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto sighed, this caused a flow of nervousness to go though Hinata, 'Oh no don't tell me he's not interested, please oh dear kami just grant me this.'

"Hinata I have no problem with you being my mate but there are a few complications, if you listen to them and by the end you don't change your mind about it I will take you, ok?" Hinata nodded.

"First is an S-rank secret that can't be told to anyone besides me on the penalty of death" Hinata gulped, "Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked the hidden leaf village and the forth Hokage died fighting it, but unlike the story everyone is told he couldn't kill it as it was a being made of nothing but chakra and energy can't be destroyed but contained. So the fourth knew the only way to save the village was to 'contain' the fox but no object had the power to contain the fox for long expect a new born child who's chakra coils were not yet developed, that child was me."

Hinata gasped, as she now understood why people were so cruel to her crush. "The seal as a few functions, one is to filter the fox's chakra so the potency wouldn't alter my DNA but during the ritual to become an Inuzuka that function failed and I became a demon in body and as such I will never die or grow old and my mates have the same effect. Now are you really sure you what to be my mate?" Hinata didn't need any time to make her decision but she take time to think about what other may say but in the end she didn't care what others thought.

"Yes" Naruto nodded and got in front of Hinata and gently moving the ruff of her jacket to the side he bite into her neck like he did with Hana and Tsume but without going straight into sex. When she released a pain filled 'epp' Naruto began to lick at the mark to try relieve the pain. After a few more licks Hinata began to moan lighty.

"Are you alright Hinata?" she looked to her new mate with her face having a streak of pink on it

"Yes, th-that just felt…good" Naruto smirked and continued to lick the mark soon her moans became cries of pleasure.

"What is the meaning of this?" came a cold voice from behind them, both stopped dead and turned to see Hinata's father Hiashi glaring down at them. So after sitting him down and giving him the whole story Hiashi seemed calm but he was thinking things over.

'Ok don't panic your oldest daughter just got married to a boy her age who already has two other wives, is part demon, turn his wives into something similar, and is now the father of her teammate who tried to force himself on her, yeah nothing to worry about.'

"You do plan to punish your 'son' correct?"

"As soon as I can openly tell the village about me being head of the Inuzuka" said Naruto and Hiashi nodded.

"Just keep her safe."

"I will" with that Hiashi got and hugged Hinata gave her his blessing and left with a single thought, 'at least he made an honest woman out of her'. Naruto reapplied his henge and they snuck back to the Inuzuka compound. After safely getting to his room with Hinata her told her to remain there while he told the news to Hana and Tsune.

"Hey Hana, Tsume?" He asked while looking for them he didn't have to wait long for a response as he was tackled to the floor by two blurs and found himself under two of his mates as they kissed and nibbled at him, no longer caring that they were in the hallway and Kiba could come across them. "Hold on you two, we need to talk." Naruto could have sworn he felt killing intent. "We have a new group member" the two looked at him very intensely as he got up and lead them to the bedroom where Hinata sat in waiting.

Hana and Tsume viewed her with critical eyes. Hana walked over and examined Hinata's neck. "Yep that's Naruto's mark." Said Hana.

"Can we trust you not to mistreat our mate?"(Tsume)

"Yes" Hinata said viewing these two as challenging her for her right to be with Naruto. The two Inuzuka women grinned at one another then rushed Hinata and pined her. Naruto then walked over and took her from the others. He began to lick Hinata's mark again and soon moans were heard from the small girl. Hana and Tsume then started to go through hand seals, Hana set up a sound barrier while Tsume sent a seal on the door so no one could enter. Naruto began to slip his hands into Hinata's tights and jacket, and her moans again became louder. Unable to keep the animal in him tame any longer he vishishely removed her clothing until she was down to just her undergarment, which consisted of very lacey orange bra and thong. They didn't remain on for long. Hinata was becoming quite aroused herself as she used her leg to rub Naruto's dick and the size she guessed it was from just minimal contact would make any woman happy.

Tsume and Hana could smell the desire from Naruto and Hinata putting them in the same state of mind, as they were just last night. So to help their new 'sister' they rushed over and began to remove Naruto's cloths without ruining them this time. As they removed his pants and boxers his dick flopped out and left Hinata drooling with anticipation. Now anyone could tell of Hinata's soft spoken nature by no knew she was a masochist, so to her joy Naruto grabbed her by the back of her head and shoved his dick down her throat. He then began to thrust it all the way down her throat and at a very fast pace. Hinata had tears running down her face but she loved what Naruto was doing to her. Soon Naruto erupted in her mouth and she began to suck down as much as she could as if it was some life preserving nectar. He pulled out of mouth and laid her down on the bed and hovering over her he placed his member near her opening then after giving Hinata a moment to catch her breath shoved into her with a single fluid motion. Not even giving her time to feel the full amount of pain from her being penetrated for the first time began to ram into her as fast as he could. The smell of sex was driving Hana and Tsume mad, they began to growl in annoyance that their desires were not being fulfilled.

Naruto continued to ride Hinata out as he heard the growling. He grabbed Hinata's hips and flipped her into the doggy style position. He then beckoned his mates with a jester of his claws and sensing his intent moved toward him, Hana went in front of Hinata and place the younger girls face at her entrance while Tsume went to Naruto's side were he place two clawed fingers in her snatch and one in her ass. Naruto began to thrust into Hinata again, which caused her to run into Hana's womanhood with enough force to elicit moans every time. After nearly thirty minutes Hinata had such a massive orgasm that she passed out.

"She's done," panted Hana who had a few small orgasms. Tsume was also panting from having Naruto's clawed hands scrapping her insides with every thrust he made. Naruto nodded at Hana's words and pulled his claws out of Tsume once again earning a growl of annoyance, and pulling out of Hinata, picked her up and moved to a part of the large bed where she could sleep while he continued to please the other two. Looking back at the other two he could how hungry they were and gave a feral smirk as he remembered what kyuubi said about them getting jealous if one got special treatment. Putting his hands into a cross and a call of kage bushin nine more Naruto's appeared. Then five Naruto's grabbed Hana and the other five grabbed Tsume. Soon both were in the doggy position with a Naruto below to fill their snatch's one behind to fill their asses, one in front for them to suck on and two for them to occupy their hands with. Being clone of the original they all moved in at the same time causing their insides to deal with a load of extra movement as the Narutos went full throttle. After an hour or so the both Tsume and Hana were soaked with cum from Naruto as they were now satisfied and the kage bushins dispelled Hana and Tsume used what little energy they had left to lick as much cum off one another as they could but before they were done they fell to sleep. Naruto sighed, and went to the side of the room where a pitcher of water and small washpan and cloth were. After cleaning them up Narutomade one kage bushin and carried Hana and Tsume to bed. After pulling Hinata onto his chest and Hana to his right arm and Tsume to his left fell asleep.

Chapter 3 end


End file.
